Le coeur est la clef
by Storiesmania
Summary: Dans toute relation le coeur est important, mais ici, cela l'est encore plus


**Note de l'auteur:**

Petit texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du Samedi 02/02/19 sur le thème Source.

* * *

Le coeur est la clef.

Elle pense sans cesse à cette phrase qu'il lui a souvent répété. Malgré ses recherches, elle ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là et ça la rend complètement dingue. Elle ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose, ce qui lui a souvent porté préjudice durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais elle s'en fiche maintenant. Elle veut simplement trouver une solution à son problème. C'est le seul indice qu'il a bien voulu lui donner et alors qu'elle devrait se concentrer sur son travail au ministère, elle se casse la tête à essayer de saisir le sens de ces mots. Ses amis, notamment les autres membres du trio d'or, comme les sorciers appellent les meneurs de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, et ses collègues, s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle ne mange presque plus, ses nuits sont toujours très courtes et la fatigue la fait ressembler à un zombie malgré les potions qu'elle prend pour arranger les choses.

Elle se sent si mal depuis qu'elle est loin de lui et, les rares fois où elle parvient à dormir, elle rêve de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point elle l'aime, ce qu'elle n'a jamais osé lui dire au court de leurs nombreuses conversations. Il lui manque tellement que ça la rend malade mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne le reverra peut-être jamais. Un matin, elle décida de ne pas se rendre à son bureau ce qui inquiète son frère de coeur qui travaille pour le département des Aurors. Il se rend chez elle et la découvre endormie, un certain nombre de livres étalés autour d'elle. Il s'approche et la réveille avec douceur puis lui demande de s'expliquer sur son attitude, n'en pouvant plus de la voir si mal en point.

\- Je voulais juste le retrouver c'est tout…, parvient-elle à dire après un très long moment de silence.

\- De qui tu parles Hermione ?, demandes doucement le jeune homme au cheveux noir de jais.

\- De quelqu'un… Je… Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens… Et…, répond-elle en sanglotant.

Son ami l'enlace pour la réconforter et elle parvient à se calmer quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Merci d'être venu Harry, murmures-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas passé.

\- Nous nous sommes tous fait un sang d'encre en ne te voyant pas ce matin. Je suis partis tout de suite après qu'on eut réalisé ton absence. Laisses-moi t'aider. Expliques-moi ton problème. Arrête de te bousiller la santé pour je ne sais quel homme ! A plusieurs nous serons plus efficaces.

\- Non, je veux trouver toute seule ! C'est à moi de le faire !

\- Pas question Hermione ! Tu te fais du mal ! Est-ce que tu crois que lui aimerait te voir ainsi ?!

\- Il détesterait ça, admet-elle après quelques minutes de silence, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon, alors, tu veux bien que je t'aides ?

\- Oui… Sinon, je sens que je vais faire une bêtise et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que… Enfin tu me comprends…

\- Commences par me dire de qui il s'agit.

\- Non, je ne dirais rien avant de l'avoir en face de moi, et ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Mais pourquoi à la fin ?!

\- Parce que je sais que ta réaction sera terrible quand tu sauras et que j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir après !

\- Tu te trompes Hermione. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi et je ne t'abandonnerais pas qui que soit celui que tu aimes.

\- On verra si tu tiens toujours le même discours quand tu le rencontreras, dit-elle avant de se replonger dans ses livres.

Plus tard, quelques jours après en fait, elle découvre que celui qu'elle aime a été changé de place et devient complètement hystérique. Harry tente de la calmer avec l'aide de sa femme mais elle est tellement sous le choc qu'elle fait n'importe quoi et ses paroles sont incohérentes.

\- Il n'est plus à Poudlard, personne ne sait où ils l'ont mis. Il a disparu… Nous sommes si près de la solution… Pourquoi maintenant ?!

\- Calmes-toi Hermione, dit doucement la femme d'Harry qui tripote nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le soit ?! Il est loin maintenant ! Je le retrouverais jamais… Je ne pourrais pas sentir son parfum, caresser ses cheveux d'un noir parfais qui me semblent si doux ou l'embrasser. Il me manque…

\- Nous allons le trouver, dit nous qui s'est.

\- C'est… Il est… Salazar… Son portrait…

\- Sal…, commence Harry avant de s'évanouir tandis que sa femme regarde leur amie avec un air troublé et songeur.

Quand il reprend connaissance il dit :

\- Sérieusement Hermione, un portrait de SALAZAR ?!

\- OUI ! C'est lui que j'aime et non j'en ais pas honte ! Il est quelqu'un de très gentil, intelligent, prévenant, charmant et attentionné ! Il est loin d'être le monstre décrit dans les livres ! Et puis dois-je te rappeler que nous avions jugé Severus Rogue de la même manière avant de réaliser qu'il était un homme bon ?!

\- Mais comment tu pourrais… Attends une minute… Tes recherches, c'était pour lui ? Le sortir de sa toile ?

\- Oui, seulement je ne pourrais le faire que si on retrouve son tableau.

Soudain, elle se rappelle de la phrase de Salazar et elle dit :

\- Mais oui ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !

Sous les yeux sidérés d'Harry et de sa femme, elle sort d'un sac une pierre en forme de coeur et le sert contre sa poitrine. Un rayon magique part de la pierre et indique une direction à prendre. Sans hésiter elle suit la lumière qui va la mener à celui qui sera bientôt sa plus grande source de bonheur.


End file.
